chcfandomcom-20200214-history
BioRaiders532
BioRaiders532 is a member of the TTV Message Boards, as well as the Skype group, the Cliffhorse Club. BioRaiders has been an active community member since August 8th, 2014 after discovering the TTV Podcast group on their YouTube channel. He is known for having a generally fun sense of humor, but also being able to be serious from time to time. He uses the rahi Gadunka as his self-proclaimed mascot, saying that "Spinax recieved too much love for that jaw of his, I felt that Gadunka was all alone." BioRaiders532's interests span a wide variety of topics, BIONICLE, Star Wars, Harry Potter, and YouTube. He also likes listening to alternative rock music and he plays the piano, as well as writes stories and draws. History BioRaiders532 began his love of BIONICLE in 2006 when he got the Toa Inika Hewkii for his birthday; however, he never got into the story until early 2007. He stayed on top of the story, buying books, watching videos, playing games and listening to music. In fact, he believes that BIONICLE is what got him in to all the various forms of media. BioRaiders532 has been lurking the BioTube community ever since 2006, watching videos day in and day out. He quickly became a fan of the videos, and wanted to make his own, epic, stopmotion movies. His dreams were never realized to this day. He had begun to create rudimentary creations out of BIONICLE pieces utilizing the Inika build style. He believes that some of these older MOCs were some of his best, as he experimented more with them. After 2010 and the official end of BIONICLE, BioRaider's heart was left broken. He continued to watch YouTube until all his favorite BioTubers had all left. He then decided to branch off of his BIONICE roots, and explored how to draw, and make music. In 2014, he came across a video detailing leaks about the possible return of BIONICLE in 2015. Amused, as he had seen "leaks" like these before, he decided to watch it. Quickly, his hopes were raised in spite of this, and he subscribed to the channel, TheThreeVirtues, in order to get more coverage on this topic. As the news rolled in, BioRaider's hopes grew higher, until he finally pulled out his old BIONICLE parts, and began making creations again. In August he joined the TTV Message Boards and quickly gained friends in the community. In the Forums BioRaiders532 has been an extremely involved member of the TTV Message Boards, and has been ranked within the top ten most popular users. He has made 27 topics with a large range of subjects, including MOCs, biology, quirks and other cool stuff. He often likes to post on game and joke topics, while also posting on serious discussions. He insists upon the use of /S to indicate sarcasm, unless it is very obvious. For some reason, he tends to write filler words, normally included in speech (Ex: Um, so, uh, yeah) in some of his posts. Raider also makes incredibly ridiculous puns, following them up with a comment related to leaving or killing himself over the pun. Seriously, those puns are pretty bad. He deserves no less than death for them. Abilities and Traits BioRaiders532 is a generally calm person who has been diagnosed with ADHD and OCPD. However, when somebody performs a grievous offense, he will not hesitate to take up arms. He likes to make grammar jokes and terrible puns, as well as fail to use sarcasm correctly online. BioRaiders has many abilities, depending upon his location and time of day. Pre-Midnight-At Home Raider: * Playing Music * Drawing stuff * Writing Stuff Post-Midnight-At Home Raider: * Drawing Stuff * Writing Stuff Pre-Midnight-At School Raider: * Writing Stuff Post-Midnight-At School Raider: * Deceased Weapons and Tools BioRaiders532 has many weapons and tools at his disposal, including, but not limited to: * Mechanical Pencil * Greenbean Microphone * A computer that acts like a potato * An incredibly large mouth * A pet Gadunka * A piano Trivia * BioRaiders532's most used nickname is actually "Bio," but since joining the TTV Message Boards, he has adopted the nickname "Raider" in it's place, due to Bio being too generic for the fanbase. * It has been speculated that there are multiple BioRaiders, because of the plurality in the name. The 532 at the end supposedly means he is the 532nd BioRaider. * Raider has been proclaimed by Matt as his "Music Slave." Gallery Category:Club Members Category:Artists Category:Scrubs Category:Beef's only friends Category:Music Slaves